Circle as to Ring
by vine
Summary: Pieces of a journey far beyond anything the Circle could have imagined. Shards of the War of the Ring, as affected, or not affected, by four new players. "We're all the same, in the end."
1. Similarities

A/N: Drabbles that are exactly 100 words are hard. And I don't own anything. Feedback and requests are welcomed. These are in no particular order, nor do they fit into a specific timeline. I hope you enjoy.

Title: Similarities

Word Count: 100

Location: Rivendell

His bare feet were soft against the smooth stones, but there is no sneaking by someone who can see on the winds.

From her place on the balcony, she could just make out his dark-haired head below. A scowl graced her features. "Where are you off to?"

Briar jumped, then looked straight up. "Look, Copper-curls. I know rain is rain wherever you go, but flowers are different. They always change."

Understanding. It was a relief to know that Briar was still Briar, no matter what world they were in.

_So do stars,_ she reminded him softly.

Like sister like brother.


	2. Distracted

Title: Distracted

Word Count: 100

Location: Helms Deep

After the battle, as Daja looked out at the masses of bodies that scattered the battlefield, surrounding the keep, she was reminded eerily of the shadows of a war she had never seen. How was Briar handling this all? As far away as it could be from Gyongxe, war-torn land was the same everywhere.

_Where is Briar?_ Sandry sounded weary, but alive.

The forest, Tris answered. Daja could just see the fluttering of skirts in the highest part of the battlements.

_Briar?_ chorused three tired children in adult bodies.

_Girls?_ Briar sounded, more than anything else, confused. _What's an Entwife?_


	3. Light

Title: Light

Word Count: 100

Location: Minas Tirith

The laughter of the children had Sandry smiling, as a strong figure came up behind her, stopping at her side.

"They are alive because of you, Lady Sandrilene. We owe you our thanks."

There were tears in Sandry's eyes, and she quickly brushed at them with her sleeve. "I don't need thanks. And please, lord. how many times have I told you to call me Sandry?"

Movement, as a soft thumb catches the tear about to fall. "Many times, milady. And I hope, many times more."

The laughter of two young in love mingles with the children's. Sounding like peace.


	4. Fall

Title: Fall

Word Count: 100

Location: The Black Gates

Tris would never be paid to to battle magic. She would never accept even a penny to cause harm.

But do not threaten her family.

Braids unwound, chest heaving, she stands. Trisana Chandler, Storm-Bringer, Rain-Maker, Giver of Lightning, thing of legends. Trisana Chandler, sister.

Shaking limbs pointed at the sky, she makes her final move. Her fear turns to outrage, to hate, to power. The Earth feels this, and roars in a mirror of her own voice. The enemy troops tremble.

They did not know they would have to hold against a goddess.

They will raise statues in her honor.


	5. Decisions

Title: Decisions

Word Count: 100

Location: Rivendell

Elrond gazed out at the four children of men, who could do things he had never seen, in all of his long years. Gandalf seemed to find something humorous about the situation, for from somewhere behind the Lord of Rivendell, he gave a hearty chuckle.

"A puzzle, are they not?"

"They are." The two figures stood, watching a girl with straw-blonde hair smooth a tapestry with a touch.

"And what should we do with them?"

Elrond turned away, staring with hard eyes at the wizard in front of him, the very example of deceiving looks.

"We do what we must."


	6. History Lesson

Title: History Lessons

Word Count: 100

Location: Rivendell

The others had moved along, but hours later, Daja still found herself staring at the shards of the sword in front of her.

What is your story? She asked the sword silently, itching to touch it. But something told her that this was not the place to stick her neb, as Briar would say.

"What is your story?" she muttered, mesmerized.

"That is Narsil." Daja jumped, turning to see the shadow of a king had stepped up behind her while she was unaware. "The sword that cut the Ring from the Enemy's hand."

So many questions. "Will you teach me?"


	7. Threads

Title: Threads

Word Count: 100

Location: Rivendell

Sandry stares at the nine loose threads, and frowns. Hardly any of the colors seem to flow, and when brought together they only tangle and whine.

They do fit, though. Somehow, if she could only find the pattern. This thread follows this line here, these three can be braided together.

Outside, nine strangers set out on a journey. Inside, a girl watches them with a sharp eye, and beings to weave.

One thread snaps halfway through, and another shifts color suddenly, but Sandry is too busy spinning stories to notice.

During makings of destiny, there is no time to mourn.


	8. Wrong

Title: Wrong (Companion to 'Threads')

Word Count: 100

Location: Undefined

She stares at the creature, and they both stare back, two entities in one body, ripped and torn and terrifying.

Her fingers itch to grasp at his threads, pull them together. Someone has let the pattern go wild, and that is something she cannot abide.

But sometimes order must be sacrificed. Her siblings taught her this. The war taught her this.

"What's your name?"

"Smeagol." There is something wrong in this voice. His/their eyes are too full. But wrong can right wrong. Perhaps.

"How do you do?" A rustle of skirts, a sigh. "Sandrilene fa Toren, at your service."


	9. Home

Title: Home

Words: 100

Setting: Mirkwood

Briar loved the trees. Everywhere, trees had stories, but these roots knew. They saw. He spent days soaking up the foreign air, leaves to the sun, listening. Here, in these lands, he came closer to becoming The Green Man's than ever before. Here, he could feel every piece of magic tingling through him, individual, strong. He was too close to notice it changing, and there was so much, that when he began to overflow, he did not even notice. That is, until the tree beneath him shifted, and yawned, stretching out an age.

Asking him where the rowan grew tall.


	10. Mourning

Title: Mourning

Word Count: 100

Location: Falls of Rauros

Trisana watches the boat float down, and turns away, wiping at stinging eyes. She doesn't like this quiet passing, gone without traces. But Aragorn says they do not have time, and the wind is bringing her glimpses of Orc feet, running.

Tris hates to be rushed.

But this world doesn't care what Tris hates. It doesn't have to do what she commands it, and this scares her, almost as much as this tragedy does, slipping over the falls.

She closes her eyes, and asks the strong, silent presence for a favor.

On the first day of the hunters, it rains.


	11. Rebirth

Title: Rebirth

Word Count: 100

Location: The Lonely Mountain

* * *

The dwarves took to her immediately, sowing her their axes, and when the saw the wonder in her eyes, their own crinkled with smiles, and they searched their treasures for more pieces to entrance the young metal mag. More pieces of art for her to study and breath life into.

Daja's heart almost stopped when she brushed her fingers against mithril for the first time.

_Frostpine- Today I held the earth's soul in my hands._

She comes to the dwarves, veins strumming with fire.

"A city?"

They nod.

"We will show you."

The first Queen of Khazâd-dûm.


	12. Protege pt 1: Caught

Title: Protege pt. 1: Caught

Word Count: 100

Location: Minas Tirith

* * *

Sneaking through the crowd, the boy spots his prey. Some horselord, or one of the savages from further west. Not one of their soldiers, stern men in silver and black. The boy would be one, if he could, but he didn't have the parents or the learning and whatnot, and anyway, he likes this. This is more exciting.

His hand is already in the man's pocket, looking for something valuable, when a hand clamps around his wrist. Panic.

"Leggo!"

The man's eyes are hard jade. This is one of those demon foreigners. Oh, he's dead.

"Hey. You're pretty good, kid."


End file.
